


Some Want A Bigger Stage

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hidden Depths, Ollivanders Wand Shop (Harry Potter), Wand Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Wand woods and their meanings - and how they fit their wizards.





	Some Want A Bigger Stage

They say that the wood a wand is made of tells a lot about the wizard or witch possessing it. For instance, Hagrid's broken wand made of oak represented strength, courage and fidelity – but also an affinity with the magic of the nature, of the creatures. It is no surprise, then, that Hagrid is the Keeper of the Keys and well-known when it comes to the magical creatures of all kinds. It makes a person wonder whether Newt Scamander also had a wand make of oak.

Lord Voldemort's first wand was made of yew, a tree with a notorious reputation. It has been said that those with the wand made of yew hold the power of life and death themselves at their hands – and in a way Voldemort did. Only one mistake was enough for the unlucky person to meet their end at the hands of the darkest wizard of all times, with swift precision. 

Still, yew is not only meant for dark wizards, for Ginny Weasley also has a wand made of yew. In her hands the notorious wood was not about death and sorrow, but about courage and love. It is the intent how the witch or wizard chooses to use their wand for, not entirely the wood or core that makes the wand.

Still, it is interesting to note that Minerva McGonagall owns a wand made of fir, a wood that is most suited for Transfiguration and favours owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanour. It was clear there could be no other choice of wand wood for the stern Transfiguration Professor.

People who found about Luna Lovegood's wand were surprised at first. It had been said that the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception; and with Luna Lovegood it felt like the wand had chosen a completely wrong person. How could someone with their head so up in the clouds be even slightly considered as a perceptive? No, it had to be wrong – Ollivander must have made some sort of mistake. But Ollivander insisted that it was the wand that chose the wizard, not the other way around, and if a wand made of cedar had chosen Luna Lovegood as their mistress then it had done it for a reason.

Later on those who had wondered Luna's wand had a change of heart. For it was clear that Miss Lovegood was unusually loyal to those dearest to her, even after being held a prisoner at the Malfoy Manor. She still never wavered, but continued to trust that Harry Potter and her other friends would come to her aid eventually. When the time of the Battle of Hogwarts came, those who had belittled Luna came to notice that she wasn't as air-headed as they had thought she would be. On the contrary – those who had battled against Luna had been majorly surprised by her strength and her skills, both fuelled even more by her cedar wand. 

Cedar chooses the wizard because of what they can do in the times of need, not because they think they can do marvellous things.


End file.
